Immortal Angel
by Agent Xero
Summary: Christine and Raoul's 10-yr old son, Erik, has been introduced into a new life in the newly rebuilt Opera Populare...but staircase leads him to discover something that lives deep in the catacombs of the Opera Populare...-COMPLETE-
1. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom, if I did then Phantom and Christine would have stayed together and Raoul would be at the bottom of a septic tank rotting away into oil…

This is my first shot at a Phantom fic, I write mostly Power Rangers fics… please be kind with the comments…

This is going to have some changes to it from the movie. EVERYONE knows that the chandelier fell down and the opera house was destroyed, but for this story's sake, THE PLACE DIDN'T GO UP IN FLAMES, AND THE CHANDELIER WAS RE-HUNG. PLAYS ARE NOW BEING SUNG THERE AGAIN! **PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND!**

I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but it'll be a few chapters…

SUMMARY: _It's ten years after Christine and Raoul were married, and they have a child. A brilliant boy name Erik, and no doubt a genius in music. His parents take him to a play at the world renouned Opera Populare, which as been rebuilt…but a trip down a staircase leads him to discover something that lives deep inside the catacombs of the Opera Populare…_

Chapter one is up! Enjoy everyone! Please leave a review…

**Immortal Angel**

Chapter 1:  
Ten Years Later

The laugh of a child echoed throughout the square in Paris. A young boy carrying a template with music on it sighed.

"Erik!" a boy shouted. "Hey, wait up!"

The young boy with dark black hair and gray eyes turned around.

"Bryan." Erik said. "What's up?"

Bryan smiled. "Did you hear? The Opera Populare is being reopened! Madame Giry is cutting the ribbon right now!"

Erik's eyes grew wide. He had heard stories about the opera house, and the disaster that killed twenty people ten years before his birth. But the one story he heard the most intrigued him.

The story of the Phantom of the Opera. He heard how killed with no mercy. He heard how the grand chandelier fell after the play he wrote turned tragic. Don Juan Triumphant was famous throughout the little town he lived him. The Punjab lasso was a mysterious tale that all the boys talked about at school.

"Keep you hand at the level of your eyes," Bryan teased.

Erik shrugged him off. "Cut it out."

"Look out, Erik." He placed his arm over his eyes. "I'm the Phantom of the Opera!" Bryan disappeared around a cart and ran into a man, his face hidden by a hood. Bryan stopped ranting as this strange man cloaked in black stared at him.

Erik saw this man; there was something in his eyes. The weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders, all of the sadness in the world hid behind that hood.

"Come on, Bryan. We're going to be late." Erik muttered slowly and pulled his friend. This strange man stared at these two boys and disappeared into the darkness.

**At the Opera House**

"Today is a landmark for all those here, standing before me. It has been ten years since the Phantom as left us. These past ten years have been a struggle for all of us here at the opera house. Many lives have been lost, and many regained. We are hoping to have the beginnings of a new era here at the Opera Populare. A life of music, and a life without the Phantom of the Opera." Madame Giry said. "With the cutting of this ribbon, I here by declare this house open!"

The scissors cut the ribbon in half as a cheer was heard.

Erik smiled at this sight. The doors of the opera house opened up wide to let its people in. The music seemed to flow out and entrap Erik in its mystery.

"Erik!" a woman called. He turned around and smiled. "Mother! Father!"

A beautiful woman of thirty hugged her son. "Erik, where have you run off to?" his father teased.

"Oh Raoul, he was looking for some new pens, I do believe yours has run out." She smiled.

"Of course I know that. He writes too much!" Raoul protested. But the look in his father's eyes smiled down upon Erik. "What have you gotten done on your show, little Lotte?"

His mother gave Raoul a playful shove. "I thought you called me Little Lotte?"

He pulled his wife close. "Christine, darling. We need a new lotte in the family."

Christine smiled at Raoul and gave him a kiss. Erik merely rolled his eyes. "Mother, Father, can we go inside?"

The sparkle in his mother's face went out. "Please? I've always wanted to see the inside." He pulled his mother's frozen hand. "Mother? Are you okay?"

_'I am your Angel of Music…come to the Angel of Music…'_ His voice replayed over in Christine's head.

"Christine?" Raoul asked. "Darling are you okay?"

"That voice…" she looked around the square. Raoul's smirk fell.

"Erik, we'll come here tomorrow. Your mother is falling ill." Raoul put his arm around Christine, helping her walk.

"But Father!" Erik protested.

"No buts young man. We go home, now." His father's voice was firm. Erik groaned and followed his parents back home.

He gave the opera house one last glance, and saw something.

A small figure stood atop a gargoyle overlook his parents, a white mask on the right side of his face. Erik shook his head again and looked.

The figure was gone. _'You're looking it, Erik. Keep it together. There is no Phantom of the Opera.'_

"Erik! Now!" This father's voice took his out of the trance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled the boy. But he looked atop the statue, wondering what he was thinking.

He followed his parents home, the image still rested in his eyes.

**Later**

Christine sat on the edge of her bed, staring aimlessly out at the rooftop of the Opera Populare. So many memories of her times spent in the opera house. Her first starring role, her first kiss with Raoul was on that rooftop. But something else lurked in the back of her mind.

That man who gave her that talent, that wonderful voice. The Phantom of the Opera was a legend. Was she hearing things, or was he back?

But that was impossible, her and Raoul saw him go through the mirror and disappear into the darkness. She saw the mask lying on the ground and the broken shards of glass.

Something sent a tingle down the back of her neck. Someone was watching her.

Someone outside on the balcony. She slowly got up and walked towards it, the voice came back to her. That voice which trained her, that voice which captured her spirit.

_I am your Angel of Music…come to the Angel of Music…Christine…_

"Christine?" she turned around to see Raoul standing there. "Christine are you okay?"

The soprano shook her head. "I don't know, Raoul. I don't know." She buried her face into her husband's shoulder.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"I…keep hearing his voice, he keeps calling me. The Angel is alive, Raoul. I can sense him. I can feel him."

"Christine, we've all ready been through this." He said quickly. "The Phantom of the Opera is dead. We found his mask, covered in blood. Remember? He can no longer haunt us. Now we have Erik. The Phantom," he paused. "Is merely a ghost."

Christine looked out the window, the moon cast it's shadow upon the two lovers. "It's late and you've had a long day. Come to bed, Christine, rest will do you good."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

After changing into her nightgown she lay down next to her husband. But the Phantom's voice came to her again. His face came into her dreams. Christine felt his arms go around her waist as he spoke to her. Her room was filled with that enticing voice that she couldn't resist. Christine walked over to the large mirror, a face came into view.

_I am your Angel of Music. Listen to the darkness, Christine. Listen to the Music of the Night. Your Angel of Music has returned._

His hand reached for her. "No!" she cried and the mirror shattered, waiting Raoul from his peaceful slumber.

"Christine!" He saw her crouched on the floor, blood and glass combined into one puddle on the floor. "Dear God, what happened?" He cuddled his wife on the floor.

"He's indeed alive, Raoul!" she cried. "I saw him, I felt him. He spoke to me. He said 'your Angel of Music has returned."

He shushed her. "Christine, it was a dream." He dried her eyes.

"I felt him, Raoul. I saw him." her eyes yelled out, her voice trembled.

Raoul held her close. "Christine, you're imagining things. Please. Calm down, I don't want you to get upset. He's dead. We all know that."

"Did we ever find a body?" she asked. Raoul didn't answer, but only held his wife close.

Outside their door, Erik listened. His eyes wide. He knew of his mother's singing ability, he knew of her opera days. But he never knew of her connection with the Phantom. Why was his mother so upset? Did she have something to do with that famous disaster all those years ago? But one question stuck out amongst the rest…

The Phantom of the Opera…alive?

_ch 2 up soon…_

* * *

_If this may seem kinda bad and short, I promise you it'll only get better…please leave a review!_


	2. Roses On Your Pillow

Disclaimer: see ch 1…I'm too lazy to type it out…

Is this true? The Phantom… alive? Read to find out!

BTW…for some of you who are wondering, I'm going off of ALW's movie version…So we don't know what the Phantom's name is, since its never mentioned in the movie...so to answer your question, **Immokk,** I'll get to why Christine's child's name is Erik in a few chapters

Chapter two up!

**Roses On Your Pillow**

"Christine!" a voice called. Christine put her bandaged hand in her coat pocket.

She turned around to see a familiar mop of blonde hair. "Meg?" the young woman nodded. Christine smiled and hugged her friend. "Oh, Meg. It's so good to see you! My goodness, it's been forever!"

Meg nodded. "Indeed it has. Mother has re-opened the Opera Populare! I can't wait to start singing again. I miss it so much."

Christine laughed. "You've always had that strange ambition." Meg placed her arm in Christine's.

"What have you and Raoul been up to lately?" Meg asked.

Before she could answer, Erik came running up besides his mother. "Mother! Can we _please_ go to the Opera Populare now? You and father promised me days ago!"

Meg laughed at the boy. "Christine, is this your son I've heard so much about?"

Christine nodded. "Yes. This is he, my son Erik. Erik, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. Meg Giry, my best friend back in my opera days."

"Don't say that, Christine. You can still sing." sighed Meg.

Christine merely shook her head. "I haven't as much as tried to after Erik was born. I don't think I could ever take it up again."

"Please! You must! Carlotta is coming back!" Meg threw up her hands. Erik laughed.

"You mean she's still singing? I thought the Phantom of the Opera shut her up." The boy chuckled.

"Erik!" his mother scolded. He shut his mouth. "Yes, the Phantom…"

A figure stood up on a gargoyle watching her, his eyes mysterious. "Christine?" Meg asked. She followed her gaze to the top of the gargoyle. "What are you looking at?"

The soprano shook her head. "N-nothing." She glanced again. "Nothing at all. Meg, send me a letter when your latest play is being started up, I want to take Erik to an opera, he's too fond of writing them."

Meg looked at the boy. "My dear boy, you write operas?"

Erik nodded proudly. "Yes, I do. My latest one is quite interesting. But I don't have a name for it yet."

Meg smiled. "When you are finished, maybe we shall perform it here in the opera house."

Something lit up in his gray eyes. "Really?"

His mother rolled her eyes. "Meg, when will you have time to perform his opera?"

She shrugged. "You never know, especially with my mother." Christine nodded in agreement.

"There you two are!" a male voice called.

Christine and Erik turned around to see Raoul walking up to them. He looked at the blonde, recognizing her face. "Meg, my goodness! How long has it been?" He walked up next to Christine and placed her hands around her waist.

"Years too long, Raoul." She curtsied in respect for the Vecont. "I see you two have been busy."

Raoul placed his hand on Erik's head, but the boy shrugged it off and gave him a look. "Yes, I certainly have been busy. By any chance, would you happen to have seats open for the opera premiere tomorrow evening?"

Erik jumped. "Seriously?" he looked at his father.

Raoul smiled. "Yes, son. Three tickets to see the latest show that's premiering Friday night."

"What show?" the boy asked excitedly. Raoul looked to Meg for help.

"_Le opera di Bronzo_, one of the most famous since Hannibal." The blonde nodded. Raoul gave her a silent thank you.

"We're really seeing an opera?" Erik asked. "This Friday?"

Christine giggled. "That is if you keep your grades up for the next week." Erik groaned. He wasn't the smartest boy in the class, but he was the most musical. "Raoul, where are we sitting anyway?"

"I have reserved seats for us in box five." He said. He watched his wife's face to pale, and soon realized his mistake.

"Mother," he asked. "are you okay?" Her hand was ice.

"Erik, go play." His father instructed. With another groan the boy left.

"Those two have been acting strange ever since the Opera Populare was re-opened." He muttered as he walked down an alleyway. He grabbed a pile of rocks and threw them at a wall. "I don't know why they just can't tell me what's wrong. I'm old enough." The next rock he threw bounced off the wall and hit a dumpster on the side. Strangely, the side door opened and revealed a passageway that was beneath the old opera house."

Curiosity got the best of him and he wondered into the space. He wasn't sure how long this passage was. He was about 100 feet down, he guessed, when the faint sound of sweet music reached his ears. A deep voice accompanied it.

_"…Sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me…" _a sadden chord was struck as the tempo changed. _"…Only then...can you…belong…to…me."_ The music stopped. "Oh, Christine…" the deep voice spoke. "My music is suffering. I need you, my Angel of Music…"

"Erik!" a faint voiced called. He recognized the voice to be his mother and scrambled up the passageway. "Erik! Where are you?"

The boy gave the passageway another look and immerged from the dumpster. "Here I am, Mother."

Christine held her hand out to him. "What on earth were you doing in there?"

Erik dusted his pants off. "I…thought I heard…"

"Heard what?" his mother asked curiously.

"A…a cat." He said. "But there was no cat here."

"Let's go then," she held her hand out. "Madame Giry has invited us to lunch."

He took her hand. "Let's go!" He said hurriedly. Christine's happy grin faded, a voice from somewhere called to her.

_I am your Angel of Music, come to your Angel of Music…Christine…_

"Christine, darling. Come, Madame Giry wouldn't like it if we were late."

She looked at a window. "I'm coming," said she. Christine walked towards her husband and son, but that enticing voice reached her ears again.

_Sing my Angel, sing for me again. Sing for the Phantom again…_

_'I will sing again, my Angel.'_ She whispered mentally. Raoul took her hand as the entered the Opera Populare for the first time in ten years.

* * *

It was his first Opera, and Erik was on the edge of his seat. "Bravo!" he shouted. The ballet had ended, leaving him on the edge of his seat. The ballerinas left the stage as another round of clapping erupted. 

Christine and Raoul clapped as well. But Christine was a bit edgy. Box five was the place that the Phantom requested to be kept empty. It wasn't like he was alive at all.

The opera commenced with the next duet. Erik was staring, eyes wide opened.

"Mother, Father, thank you for taking me here." He said. His eyes followed each dancer around, watching then intensely.

Raoul smiled at Christine. "I am glad he likes it."

She nodded and turned her eyes back to the play.

A little while later, it was done. Erik jumped up and clapped furiously. "Encore!" his voice echoed. His eyes filled with amazement.

Once the house had cleared out, Raoul, Christine and Erik left for home.

Madame Giry stood out on the open stage, a smile on her face. Suddenly the candles on the stage flickered and went out.

"She must sing again." A deep voice commanded.

Madame Giry whipped her head around to see a man standing there, a white plate covered the right side of his face. "You are alive?" she asked in astonishment.

"Very much alive." He nodded. His voice filled the room. "She must sing again. My music is suffering. I cannot hear her sing."

"Please. You must forget her, Phantom. She is in love with the Vecont."

He bowed his head. "I try to, Madame. But I cannot. She must sing again. Just once, that's all I ask."

"But she has not sung in ten years." She protested.

"Then I will coach her again. Her voice will live through me." He said. "Bring her to the Prima Dona's room after she performs on the evening of Friday. I will take over from there." His voice faded.

"Phantom." She said. "Phantom!"

But the Phantom was gone.

**The next day**

Meg knocked several times on her door. The butler opened it and called for Christine.

"Countess!" he called. "Mademoiselle Giry is here for see you!"

Christine came down in a nightgown, her hair curled up as normal. "Meg?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I have an urgent request from my mother for you to come to the opera house."

"Meg, what's going on?" Raoul asked. He had seen the two women talking and heard the urgency in Meg's voice.

"Madame Giry has requested me to go to the opera house. I shall be gone for a while. When Erik awakes, have him bathe and get dressed, for school starts in an hours time." She left with Meg. Raoul gave his wife a glance, trying to shake it off.

Something was happening.

* * *

"Madame Giry, you requested me?" Christine asked. She nodded. 

"Christine, I have a request from someone to have you sing for our operas. Carlotta has come down with some type of virus, and cannot sing. Please." Madame Giry pleaded.

Christine was dumbstruck. "You want me to sing again?" she turned away as the rest of the cast heard this plea. "I have not sung for ten years."

"Singing is a gift you cannot loose my child." Giry stated. "Christine, please. You are our only option, my child. Please."

The whole cast was around her now, anxiously awaiting her answer. "I don't know what to say. I…never thought that'd I'd get a chance to sing again." She looked around, then smiled to Madame Giry. "I'd be honored to."

A wave of relief flooded the crowd. "Excellent! Meg, get the script! Our soprano must know her lines!" Madame Giry clapped her hands.

A loud rumble of cheer and laughter erupted backstage as Christine was handed scripts and was being measured for a costume. She had a week to learn everything, but wasn't a problem for the soprano.

**A few hours later**

"Christine Daae will sing again!" someone called. "The Countess will sing once more!" Everyone's heads turned towards the man.

Raoul and Erik had been on their way home from school and decided to go see her when they heard the news. Erik's face lit up.

"Mother will be singing again?" he turned to his father. Erik smiled and bolted into the opera house and went back stage where he saw his mother practicing. "Mother!" he called.

Christine smiled at her son. "Erik, how was school?"

He just ignored her question. "Is it true? Are you going to be singing again?"

"Yes, I am." She said happily.

"Little Lotte, the rumors are true then. You will grace us with your voice again." Raoul asked as he kissed her hello.

"Yes, I will be. This Friday night is when I will sing." Christine said.

"Get out! Out, out, OUT!" Madame Giry pushed Erik and Raoul away from her. "She must practice! She will not be prepared if she's talking to you two! OUT!" she clapped.

"Well, Little Lotte, we will await your presence Friday night." Raoul bowed and winked.

"See you later, Mother!" Erik called.

Christine laughed. "Madame, they don't need to go."

"Rubbish," she replied. "You need to practice. Now, d major scale."

Christine laughed as she began her scales.

From up above the theatre, the Phantom smiled. "She will sing again." He said.

* * *

Erik was more then excited to hear his mother sing. He heard of her talent, but never witnessed it. She's sing to him when he was younger, but it was merely small lullabies. As he and his father sat in box five, the orchestra struck up a chord as the curtains opened. 

As time progressed, Erik smiled and cheered. His mother's voice was spectacular.

She hit one high note, which flattened out slightly. "Bit out of practice isn't she?" Raoul whispered to his son.

"She'd be so mad if she heard you say that." The boy replied. He turned his eyes back.

Two and a half hours later, the show was done. Christine stood out on the stage; a wave of joy and adrenaline flooded her. Clapping grew louder as men threw roses at her feet. The curtains closed and she let out a sigh of relief.

Wine bottles floated backstage as Madame Giry lead her to the Prima Dona's room where flowers swallowed her.

"You did well, Christine." Madame Giry said. "Get some sleep, Raoul and Erik will be here later.

"Thank you." Christine said. As she undressed, she spotted something.

A rose lay in her pillow, its stem surrounded with a black ribbon…

_ch 3 up soon…_


	3. A Face In the Mirror

Disclaimer: not mine…

Many of you have questions as per whether this will be a E/C…you tell me after this chapter…

Phantom with his shirt off… _drools uncontrollably_

**A Face In the Mirror**

Christine took her time changing. She had placed the rose the Phantom left for her in her pillow yet again.

The commotion outside her room had died down greatly, to the point where she heard the tiny pitter-patter of mice in the walls.

The candles around her created a soft glow as she sat on her bed and played with that mysterious black ribbon, her thoughts turned to him.

"Christine," a soft voice said. A cold breeze of air swept over her, a face in the mirror called to her. Christine looked in the mirror, and she saw him.

From behind the mirror, he saw the look of fright on her face. "Christine, please." He pleaded. "Do not fear. I will not harm you anymore." His eyes cried a chance to talk with her. "Please."

She looked into his eyes. Fatigue and sadness shown through them. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say you made me happy tonight, but let me coach you again." He stepped through the mirror. "Let me take you under my wing again."

Christine didn't say anything, but stared at him. Her Angel of Music wanted her to sing again. He wanted to hear her sing again…

The soprano slowly got off of her bed and wanted towards him. Upon getting a closer look at him, she saw that he was hurt, dirty and not very happy.

"What happened to you, Phantom?" she asked. The shine that was always in his eyes was dimmed and gone.

"Years of living in sewers, children throwing things at me." He placed a hand over his mask. "I came back here a year ago and slowly brought my life back into order. But everything was gone. I struggled through this, and rebuilt my empire. That's when I heard you sing. Oh, Christine. My music suffers."

"Mother!" a persistent voice called. "Unlock the door, it's Erik."

Christine quickly returned to her Angel. "Tonight, I shall see you, my Angel." She ran a hand down his face, reassuring him. He closed the door as he watched her open the door.

The Phantom watched from behind the mirror as a young boy burst into the room.

"Mother!" he cried. "You were wonderful. Her son handed her a rose.

Christine bent down. "Erik, I'm so glad you enjoyed the show."

"Yes, Little Lotte. You were wonderful." Raoul walked in and kissed his wife.

From behind the mirror, he turned his head away. He watched painfully as mother, father and son exited for dinner. He turned around and began his walk back down to his pit of despair. He wanted to so much be with Christine.

Once he was back down, he sat at his piano and ran his fingers over its pearly keys.

The old clock soon rang midnight. He bowed his head and got up. She wasn't coming.

"I am here." A sweet voice said.

The Phantom's eyes widened. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Christine nodded. "Please forgive me, my angel. My son was frightened by the storm."

He motioned for her to sit by the piano. "Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" he asked.

"No, I haven't." she said.

The Phantom struck a chord. "Sing, my Angel of Music."

Christine's voice filled the room as she sang. The Phantom's ears rang with joy at sound of her voice. They sat at the piano, running through scale after scale.

Almost two hours later he stopped. "Wonderful. It needs more work, but I am happy you didn't loose it."

Something else was in the soprano's mind. "Before you said people threw things at you. Please, tell me about your childhood. I am curious." She took his hand.

The Phantom didn't move. "My life, before this opera house, was hell."

_"Get up, boy!" his master kicked him. _

_The bag over his head irritated is face greatly, causing his mutated face to sting and bleed. _

_He was kicked and whipped again. "Get up, boy! You have a show today!"_

_The air was pushed out of his lungs as he was whipped again. _

_"Please, stop!" he cried. Blood poured out from his sides and his nose bled. _

_"Worthless rat." The master said. He was kicked and whipped again. The boy felt himself being pushed into a cage, a rose being tied around his neck. _

_"Ah, Punjab." Another man said. Punjab, the young phantom's master smiled. "I see our Devil's Child is still repulsive as always."_

_Punjab nodded. "Let them in."_

_A crowd of young girls walked in as the boy lay in his cage, the rope around his neck tightened. _

_"Come," Punjab taunted. "Come see the Devil's child."_

_The girls walked in as Punjab went back into the cage and whipped the boy again. He cried out as everyone laughed. _

_But one girl had a frown on her face and whispered something to him. Once his torture was over with, the girl was the last to leave. _

_Suddenly, the rope around his neck went loose. Vengeance built up into his eyes as he tossed the rope around Punjab's neck, strangling him to his death. _

_The girl threw open the door and grabbed his hand. Once they were through the door, the police came in. _

_"Which way?" one asked. _

_That was the last he saw of the circus. This young girl was the first to ever show him compassion as she pushed him through a window and down into a room. _

_He saw her come down the stairs and pull him deeper beneath the opera house. _

"Madame Giry." Christine whispered. He nodded.

"She was the only one to ever show me compassion. She hid me beneath this house, which as become my artistic domain. I came alive when I heard you sing."

"So that's why they call it the Punjab Lasso." Christine said. "Clever name."

"I have no regret killing those that I did all those years ago." He said angrily.

He felt her hand on the side of his face. "I understand, Angel. I do."

He looked at the spark in her eyes. The Phantom felt her hand trace the outline of his mask.

"Please, don't." he whispered. He was lost in her touch. Christine moved her hand, respecting his wishes.

"You told me ten years ago that you loved me," she said. "Do you still?"

He nodded. "I always have." He sniffed. "Christine, you have your husband and son to worry about. You have everything you ever wanted."

Christine took his hands. "I don't have everything."

His eyes lit up. "Christine…" he trailed off.

She laughed. "Lets get you cleaned up, you are a mess."

He gave her a weird look. "What do you mean by that?"

Christine led him over to a basin where water sat. "A bath is exactly what will help you feel better."

He raised one eyebrow as Christine took off his shirt and discarded it. He stripped from his pants and sat down in the tub as she got a clean pair pants and a clean white shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. She returned with a pitcher and some shampoo she found. Soap lay next to the tub.

"You helped me in my time of need, I am helping you." She dumped a pitcher full of water in his head as he jumped.

"Hey!" he protested. "That'd cold."

Christine gave him a hard look. "You sound exactly like my son." She pointed to the basin. "Sit." She commanded.

"Being bossed around by a woman is something the Phantom cannot kill off," he muttered.

Hearing his little comment, Christine dumped another cold pitcher of water on him. He gave her another nasty look as she washed his hair. With another rise, she began to clean his body with the soap.

His sides and chest were sensitive. As she touched the sponge to his side, he flinched. But he soon relaxed into her gentle touch.

Christine traced his horrible past with a gentle finger. Her mind raced with thoughts of what happened.

The tone of his chest made the scars clearly visible.

"Lean your head back." She said. His head fell back onto her chest as he listened to her heart. Her arms went around his body as she cleaned him.

A few minutes later, he was done. Christine held a towel out for him as he stepped out of the basin and dried himself off. He took the clothes that she lay out for him and changed.

She waited by his piano as she scanned the line of pictures he owned. There was one that she recognized from so many years ago. A note was on the back.

_Erik my son—_

_I am sorry to have done this to you. But I am haunted in my dreams. I am so sorry, my son. _

_Your mother_

"Why did you name your son Erik?" the phantom asked.

She turned to him. He was dressed in a loose white shirt with black pants and boots.

"So I could be reminded of someone I love." She walked slowly towards him. "Erik, my Angel, is no longer my Phantom."

He was taken back by her statement. "No one has called me Erik in years time. It sounds so strange to hear it again." He said.

As she approached him, he began to breath harder. She caressed his face again. It was a face she no longer feared. He was lost in her touch as she kissed him. A kiss full of passion and longing.

"Wait," he said. "This is wrong. What about your son and," he shuttered. "That husband of yours."

"They are of no concern now." She whispered. "Help me, Erik. Help me make the music of the night."

No more was said. He kissed her hard; a feeling of joy escaped his locked heart. This was something he wanted. His dream was about to come true. Christine was with him, and him only.

The Phantom and his soprano make their way towards his bed and collapsed onto it, not missing one kiss. As quickly as he was clothed, his shirt was off.

As he kissed her neck, Christine traced the scars of his past over him. The tone of his chest as cut by the scars.

But she didn't care. Christine had the one thing that was denied from her for so long.

Erik pulled the covers over them as they slowly began to undress…

**Meanwhile**

Another rumble of thunder shattered through the opera house as her son made his way towards his mother's room. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Mother?" he whispered. But a light from behind the mirror caught his eye. "What's that?" he asked himself.

Erik walked over to the mirror and pushed it aside, astonished to find a hallway leading from it.

He slowly walked through it and down the spirling staircase. A few minutes later, he came to a lake, but there was nothing to cross it with. Disappointed in finding no way across, he slowly made his way up the staircase, with an opening in the rock caught his eye.

It was indeed big enough for him to fit through it. He crawled through it, his heart racing with excitement. He felt the tunnel go up and level off. A light was soon seen at the end of it.

A small ledge opened up as he got a full view of his place. "Wow." He whispered. Candles were all around and a grand piano sat in it. This place was amazing.

But something caught his eye. There was a bed with two people in it, engaged in something. One had a mask on the right side of his face.

"The Phantom…" he said.

But the other was a young woman, her face he knew all too well…

"Mother?"

_ch 4 up soon…_


	4. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Don't own it… _sigh._

**Piratesareagirlsbestfriend**—Yes, I do know about the errors…my computer was acting all goofy and wouldn't save the revised version on everything's good now. My computer has been fixed, so hopefully there aren't any errors…

**Immokk: **Just read, you'll find out soon enough...

What is Erik's reaction to seeing his mother and the Phantom together? Will Erik ever meet the Phantom?

Here it is, Amanda! I know how eager you were for this chapter… **_winks_**

There's some sarcasm in this chapter, hope no one is offended by it…

Chapter four up!

Enjoy!

**Behind Closed Doors**

His eyes were open wide in disbelief. He watched as she lay there in his arms, passion spread through her eyes.

"I don't believe it." He whispered. Erik turned from the sight. "Mother and the Phantom…in love?" He turned around and watched, knowing there was more to it.

**Down below**

"Why did you give up using your given name?" The soprano asked curiously.

He was silent. "I was never called by my name. I just gave up on it and dawned a new one, the Phantom. No one has called me Erik in years time. It just sounds strange to hear it again."

"I don't see what's so strange about it," she added. "It's a beautiful name."

She lay in his arms securely, her heart raced. Christine smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her again, shifting to look into her eyes.He had been trying to find the right words for his feelings, but it was difficult.

"Christine," he said finally. "Christine, darling."

She ran her hands through his hair, then traced the outline of his mask. "Yes, Erik."

Erik…that was a name he hadn't heard in years time. But nevertheless, it was his name. He gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Christine."

Christine smiled. "I love you, too."

Erik smiled at his. She loved him. "Would you like some wine, perhaps? I made it myself." She nodded as he reached up and kissed her deeply.

After pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, he got up and grabbed two wine glasses. Christine lay in the bed still floating on her cloud. "Architect, composer, magician," she chuckled. "cold blooded killer…"

"Aren't we the funny one?" he asked, slightly annoyed by her comment.

Christine smiled. "I was being sarcastic, Erik. So now you make wine. I wonder about you sometimes." She heard him chuckle as the cork popped.

"One of the trades I picked up on the outside. Sneaking into schools and watching them."

She finally collected herself and got out of the bed. She watched him pour a glass as she slowly walked over towards him.

Erik felt her arms go around him, her head against his back. He let out a happy sigh, then looked up.

The mirror in front of him reflected him. His mask overtook the rest of his image. But Christine's face came up next to his. "It's just a mirror. The mask you wear is just a piece of clothing, covering the true beauty beneath." She whispered.

He sighed. Christine saw past the mask, she saw the beauty within. After pouring the second glass he turned to her and handed her one.

"I want to thank you, Christine." He said. Christine gave him a lopsided look.

"For what?" the soprano asked curiously.

"For…" he took a deep breath. "everything you've given me. A reason for living, a reason for loving." A finger trailed down her cheek. Erik raised a glass. "To you, my Angel."

Christine raised her glass as well. "To my Angel of Music." They tipped glasses and took a small sip. The old clock ticked three am. Christine looked at it. "I must go."

He placed the glass down. "Lets go then."

From his perch on the ledge, Erik jumped. "That's my queue to leave." He scurried down the rocky tunnel and up the stairs. After taking a quick glance, he saw the boat come to a stop and his mother and the Phantom get out.

After running down the hallway, he finally came to the mirror, and a loud crack of thunder. Erik jumped onto his mother's bed and pulled the sheets over him.

They finally came to the entrance behind the mirror.

"I shall see you tomorrow evening, Erik." Christine whispered.

He nodded. "I await your arrival."

Christine kissed him. "Good night, my Angel." He stepped back into the mirror and slid it shut. His face disappeared as bolt of lightning lit up the room. Christine sat down in the chair.

Something moved under her sheets. "Mother?" a tired voice asked. "Mother, is that you?"

Her son immerged from the sheets as a crack of thunder roared. "Yes, Erik. It's me." Something else popped into her mind. "How long were you here for?"

He shrugged. "Like a half hour. I was frightened by the storm and came into here, but you were gone and I was scared. So I came here and waited for you." He paused. "Where were you anyway?"

Christine let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know, or at least she thought. A loud crack of thunder caused Erik to jump into his mother's lap. "I'm scared." He said.

Christine smiled and kissed her songs forehead. She let out a sweet note as she sang to her son. _"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…"_ Her voice dropped as she spoke. "Let me tell you a story, my son. A young man that fell in love with a woman. But this man was cursed with a dirty soul, or so he thought…"

The thunder was blocked out as Erik listened to his mother's story.

The story of the Phantom of the Opera…

**A few days later**

It was another wonderful performance for Christine. The crowd cheered as the latest production ended at the Opera Populare. She curtsied as the curtains drew in.

"Bravo, Christine!" Meg cheered.

"Hooray for the Countess!" someone else called. Christine blushed as she walked back to her room.

Once inside, she sighed. "I missed this." She muttered.

"So do I." Someone said. A pair of hands went around her eyes as she laughed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight, but..." Christine turned around. But it wasn't who she was expecting to see. "Raoul."

Raoul smiled. "Little Lotte, you were wonderful as always." He handed her a bouquet of flowers and kissed her. But the passion that was normally there wasn't. "Christine, is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all. I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight."

He gave her a lopsided look. "Oh. Well, I have a carriage waiting to take us to dinner. Please do not keep us long, that son of yours is awfully hungry." Christine chuckled.

"I won't, I promise." He nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Christine began to undress, that was until the candles blew out, a cold gush of air flooded the room. A pair of strong arms came around her, sending a wave of happiness through her.

"I thought he would never leave." A deep voice whispered into her ear.

Christine turned around to see him stand behind her. "Do you have to blow out the candles every time?"

The Phantom chuckled. "Darkness for me makes it more romantic. Even though romance isn't something I am fond of." He kissed her with a smile on his face. "You were excellent, your voice is coming back stronger then before."

Christine smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

A persistent knock came at her door. "Mother! Let's go!" her son called. Christine rolled her eyes.

"I must be going, I shall see you tonight." She whispered. He nodded and went back into his mirror. After throwing on a dress and coat she opened the door and walked out. "Yes, yes. I'm coming."

Her son looked into the mirror and saw him. _'He's here.'_ The boy thought. _'The Phantom of the Opera… I must speak with him.'_

Erik looked into the mirror once more, but the Phantom was gone. He made it a mental note to see him.

But now, it was time for dinner.

**The next day**

Rain pounded the top of the opera house as Erik wondered around, trying to find a doorway to the Phantom's lair, but to no avail. The boy leaned up against a wall and sighed heavily.

"I'll never meet…" he fell back and rolled down a secret passageway. He stopped with a thud again a wall. Erik rubbed his head vigorously, trying to relieve the bump. "Where am I?" he asked.

He heard music in the distance. Curiosity got the best of him as he walked towards the source.

After a series of twists and turns he finally saw a light coming from behind a curtain, and the music he heard was louder. He slowly walked down the stairs, trying to get a better look.

But he tripped over a series of missing stairs and tumbled out. "Whoa!" he yelled. A loud clatter was heard as Erik picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Someone's got to fix those things one of these days," he turned around, only to come face to face with a white mask.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the dark man said.

But Erik stood there, frightened. He took a step back, but fell and twisted his ankle. "Oh my god," the boy muttered.

"Your god is someone that should be looking over you now." Dark eyes hovered over him as the boy's eyes widened, finally realizing whom this man was. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You. You're him..." he whsipered. "You'rethe Phantom of the Opera…"

_ch 5 up soon…_


	5. Tip of the Sword

Disclaimer: don't own it…

What will happen to Erik now that he's in the Phantom's lair?

For future references, when both Eriks' are in the same scene, Christine's son will be called Erik, and the Phantom will be referred to as the Phantom…

Chapter five! Enjoy!

**Tip of the Sword**

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You…you're him…the Phantom of the Opera."

The man towered over him, curiosity shown through his eyes. "Who are you?"

Erik stood up. "Vicomte Erik de Changy. My mother is the Countess de Changy."

The Phantom smiled and chuckled darkly. "Right, right. I remember now. You're Christine's son."

Erik eyed the Phantom alertly. "If you're going to kill me, do it." He said bravely.

The Phantom merely broke out into laugher. "My dear boy, I shall do nothing of the sort. I gave Christine my word. She would be rather upset with me to find her son hanged. Besides, my lady tells me you have written an opera."

"You know my mother?" Erik asked amazed.

"Who do you think taught her to sing so beautifully?" he asked. "So tell me about this opera of yours." He offered the boy a seat as he began.

"I have indeed written an opera, Phantom." Erik said.

The Phantom sat down at his organ. "What would the title be of this opera?"

Erik blushed shyly. "The Return of Don Juan. _Don Juan Triumphant_ was a favorite opera of mine." He let out an unsteady breath. "I never thought I'd see the man who wrote it."

The Phantom patted his seat next to him, signaling for Erik to sit besides him. "Play something, I am intrigued."

"I haven't memorized it, Phantom. I'm sorry." The boy said.

"Then go get it. I shall wait." The Phantom responded. Happily, Erik jumped up and ran back up the stairs. He was out of sight within seconds.

Back at his organ, Erik smiled. "Full of energy, isn't he?"

Christine immerged from behind a curtain where she was watching. "Yes, he is. He idolizes you a lot, Erik. More then anything, and for all you have done." She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Music runs through his veins, much like you."

Erik chuckled. "And what did the might Count de Changy, that husband of yours say when he told him of the title?"

Christine laughed. "Raoul didn't eat for a week." Footsteps were heard trampling down the stairs. "Shall I stay?"

"Let us alone, my darling. I would like to work with him one on one." Erik said. Christine nodded and stood up. "I shall come back later tonight, after the performance. Keep me updated, if you will."

Erik nodded. "Of course, my dear. I shall await your performance." As Christine rounded the corner her son came careening down the stairs.

"I have it, Phantom!" he cried.

"Very well." The Phantom closed his eyes as the boy began, striking a heavy chord, which nearly broke the master's eardrums. "Stop, stop. My dear boy, have you heard of dynamics?" The boy didn't answer. He grabbed a feather pen and ink. "If I may, Erik." He marked a red _p_ for piano. "Softly, like this." The Phantom struck the same chord; a sweet note came from its source.

Erik looked at his mentor. "I go by what my mother taught me." He answered truthfully.

The Phantom rolled his eyes. "She left a lot out." He paused. "Now, continue." The boy obeyed and began to sing. A little rough around the edges, but that could be improved.

A little while later, his musical masterpiece was finished. "There are some things that need to be fixed, but that is all. Not bad, Erik." The Phantom nodded approvingly, a spark lit up in the boy's eyes. "Don Juan would be proud." Erik smiled at the Phantom.

"If at all possible," Erik began. "Could you maybe help me with my musical?"

The Phantom was taken back by the boy's question and gave him a strange look. "Why are you asking me?"

The boy's eyes went distant. "We are alike, you and I. Outcasted by the world."

"Surely you have friends?" came the Phantom's question.

"My friends do not see life as I see it. Always having a purpose, always doing what I want to do. Surely we have fun, but they don't appreciate me." He paused and looked at the Phantom, sadness piled behind his eyes. "And neither does my father."

The Phantom's face shrunk at that sound. "Explain, my boy."

Erik sighed heavily. "He and Mother, they fight a lot. I once overheard my father yelling at her. He was saying that I wasn't his real child. Saying that I was the product of everything that was bad in this world."

The Phantom was taken back by the boy's statement as Erik continued his story. "He looks at me sometimes, with anger and hate showing behind his eyes. Every time he hears me practice, he grows angry and yells at Mother. It's not like Mother used to describe him as charming, gentle, kind. No, she's doesn't know where he's gone."

The chamber was silent. "You should go now, my boy. Your mother will be curious as to your whereabouts." The Phantom felt a hand on his.

"Thank you, for helping me." Erik said. He hopped up, but stopped. "Please, do me one favor. Don't tell Mother I am coming down here. She'll be upset with me." The Phantom nodded in agreement.

"I'll take it to my grave." He said. The boy smiled and left.

Once the boy was gone, Erik turned around and thought for a brief moment. "Are you falling for the boy?" He asked himself. He thought back to how he helped him with his music. Like a father…he sat down and helped a son. "You cannot." He scolded himself. "He is not your child. You cannot have him as your son, Erik." He sighed. "It is almost time for the play anyway. I must get ready."

After a quick bath he dressed in his normal black attire and redeemed his mask. He traveled up the stairs. Her voice soon reached his ears, filling him with joy. He entered the hidden hallways above the sets and came behind a small door. A florist stood outside the opera house selling flowers. Erik swiftly swiped the best one and tied his traditional black ribbon around its stem.

He made his way back up to the mirror in her dressing room. Once arrived, he saw Madame Giry preparing Christine for her opening in the play. After the soprano left, he watched Madame Giry walk over and open the mirror.

"Phantom, you are late." Giry stated.

He bowed his head slowly. "Forgive me, I had some things I needed to do." He handed Giry the rose who placed it on Christine's pillow.

"Come," the stage manager commanded. "Box five awaits you."

"I thought the Count and the Vicomte were stationed in my box?" he asked.

"The Count is ill and the Vicomte is awaiting your company for the play." Giry stated.

Erik's eyes shrunk. "Let us go then." His mind raced as to why the boy was waiting for him. As the doors opened, it was silent. The orchestra was heard striking up and that first joyous note struck by Christine. They blended in perfectly as they came to the door of Box Five.

"Vicomte," Giry knocked. "He is here." She opened the door as he walked in.

"Phantom!" Erik called. He ran up to him and hugged him. "Come, sit. Mother is about to come on!" As the play began, the Phantom heard the boy talk. "I am glad you could attend. My father is ill and couldn't attend."

"But why request me?" The Phantom asked.

"So we could watch the play together. I had my father buy out the box so we wouldn't have to worry about someone else coming here."

The Phantom didn't know what to say. "Umm…thank you, Erik." Christine began to sing again and glanced up into their box. He saw her smile as her son applauded after her finishing chord.

The Phantom watched happily as his love sang. It enticed him in a trap, as he found himself loosing track of reality.

But a disturbance in a dark corner of the audience caught his trained eye. Several men dressed in black began to advance towards the stage.

"Stay here." The Phantom commanded. "I have to take care of something."

Erik knew something was up, but obeyed the Phantom's command.

**Above the stage**

Erik came silently up the rafters overlooking the stage and watched these men. In the light, a gun was seen in their hands.

"I knew something was wrong." He said. He watched Christine's face shrink with fear, but she kept on singing, as the people behind the scenes instructed her to do so.

Down on the stage, Christine watched these men advance. As she sang, another voice met hers in a recognizable duet.

_"Do not fear, for the Angel of Music shall take you under his wing."_ She looked up and saw him there, standing above her. She looked up, eyes pleading for help.

The men fired a few shots as the music stopped. Screams of fear erupted through the Paris Opera House as everyone dropped. Christine looked up again, he pointed to a trap door about six feet back. She moved back over it as the men advanced towards the stage.

"The Countess of Changy will be a wonderful prize! How much is the Count willing to pay for your head?" One said. He lunged for her as she screamed.

A rope came flying down as his neck was caught in it. His body was flung upward as he gasped for air. After a few moments, he stopped moving and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"I gave you a chance to rid of these fools from my theater. Now I shall take things into my own hands!" a voice boomed over the chaos.

"Lets get her and get the hell out of here!" More men with guns covered the audience as about five more came up and advanced towards Christine.

"Erik!" she yelled. In one swift motion, a figure in black leapt from the rafters and down, drawing a shining sword.

A woman pointed towards the stage. "It's the Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik's eyes glowed an evil green as he cast out the lights, the stage falling into complete darkness.

"Now you shall see what hell is like!" Erik yelled. A sound of metal on metal was heard as Erik and Christine's attempted kidnappers began a grueling fight. Sounds of screams erupted from the stage as clothes ripped, shouts of pain were heard as the men's flesh was torn.

Christine's eyes finally adjusted to the light just as Erik came towards her moments after the stage was quiet. "Come, you are not safe here." They stood over the trap door as he pushed a secret floorboard. The Phantom and Christine disappeared beneath the hidden door and into darkness.

Once the candles were restored, five bloody bodies were seen up on the stage.Two were left hanging, three were dead.

"The Phantom saved the Countess!" someone called.

"No! He has kidnapped her like he did ten years ago!" another person yelled.

"That is not correct! He saved her and is taking her somewhere safe!" He tried to make his voice known from the box, but failed. The Vicomte scrambled down the stairs and into his mother's dressing room. But the door behind the mirror was locked.

"Phantom!" He yelled. "Phantom let me in!" The doors burst open as Raoul came in.

"Erik!" He said. He ran to his son just as the reporters arrived. "Son, are you all right?"

Erik looked into his father's eyes as the reporters came in. A distant look was there, as if he looked past the boy. Raoul's voice was monotone."Yes, Father. I'm okay."

"A father and son moment!" a reporter called. "Count! Where is the Countess? Do you have any messages for the Phantom?"

Meg pushed past the reporters and guided Raoul and Erik away. Once in a room, Raoul saw the look upon her face.

"Count, do you know where he's taken Christine?" Meg asked, worry portrayed in her voice.

"No, I do not." He responded. Erik picked up something in his father's voice. Something he couldn't pinpoint.

"Who were those men?" Erik asked.

"They are after your mother." Raoul said. "I heard one of them talking on my way back from the doctor."

Erik looked at his father, and saw exactly what it was. He knew a lie when he heard one.His father didn't look sick at all. Meg's mother soon entered, her face was blank.

"This is a disaster. Christine was almost kidnapped, the Phantom almost killed…"

"Killed?" Raoul yelled. "He has taken Christine somewhere, and is doing who knows what with her! He could be raping her, abusing her. He kidnapped her! That bastard! He…"

"The Phantom saved Mother!" Erik yelled back. It wasn't like Erik to raise his voice and wasagainst everything he was taught. But he couldn't take his father's words. Raoul was silent. "He saved her from those men! He never meant to harm anyone, but those men were going to take her! They were going to kill her, Father! The Phantom saved Mother!"

Raoul's eyes grew fierce. "I told you to never raise your voice to me!" His hand slapped Erik's face; a large red mark steadily grew on his face. "Ungrateful maggot." He muttered. "If I hadn't loved your mother, you would have been put into a boarding house by now! For years I gave you home, raised you into the right family, gave you a hopeful future. All I wanted in return was some respect. Now you have lost that!" The Count scolded. "A true son of the Count would never disrespect his father. But you…" he pointed his finger at Erik, his eyes grew a deadly black. "You are not my son."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am your son." Erik asked, tears developed behind his eyes. His father never yelled at him, let alone hit him.

Raoul laughed crazily. "You get that independent spirit from your father." Erik gave him a lopsided look. "The gray eyes, the dark hair. That is none of my heritage, not your mothers. No, that look is the look of the Devil's Child."

"I don't understand." He whispered.

"The Phantom, boy!" Raoul cried. "Use your mind once in a while."

Erik gasped, finally realizing what Raoul was talking about. How could this be?

His father…the Phantom?

_ch 6 up soon…_


	6. The Black Knight, part 1

Disclaimer: wait…wait!…. Nope, don't own it still…

Is the Phantom really young Erik's son? All will be revealed!

**The Black Knight, part 1**

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked, amazement and fear spread along his face.

"The Phantom, boy!" Raoul cried. "The Phantom is your true father!"

Erik still didn't say anything, just stared at his father-or his step father now. "How can be he my father?"

Raoul left in a hurry. "Ask your mother, she'll tell you."

Madame Giry looked at the boy, sadness and happiness shown at the same time. "Do not fear for her, Erik. She'll be fine. For now, I shall have Meg care for you. When she is ready to return, your mother will. I have full faith in the Phantom. Don't worry, child. They will be fine."

The Vicomte nodded in thanks. With weak legs he followed the stage manager out and down to a pathway to the kitchen.

**Down in Erik's lair**

Erik stumbled out of the boat and threw his bloody cloak on the floor. He swaggered over towards the table and collapsed onto the floor.

"Erik," Christine said. "You're hurt."

The Phantom let out a painful breath. "I'll be fine. Just...help me to the bed. Then go up to your son, he needs you."

Christine placed a handaround and led his over to the bed. Once he was comfortable, she sat next to him. "Thank you," he whispered. He panted heavily as she ran a hand down his cheek and rested it on his shoulder. To her surprise, he cried out in pain. At that moment she tore at his shirt to reveal a knife hole. "My god, you've been stabbed."

"Nothing that won't heal with time." he panted. She shushed him.

"No, I am staying with you until you're better." Christine said.

"You...should be with your son. He needs you now." he responded.

Christine shook her head. "Madame Giry and Meg will care for him. Besides, he's a big boy. Brave, strong, and a survivor."

"What if they come for him, as well?" Erik asked.

"He's an excellent swordsman," she said. "He gets that from his father."

Erik chuckled. "Come now, the Count isn't that good of a swordsman."

Christine sighed. "I wasn't talking about Raoul, Erik." Erik looked at her, confusion ran across his face.

"What are you talking about, Christine?" She took acloth and pressed it to his wound.

"You're his father, Erik." she paused. "His real father. Why do you two think you're so much alike? Brave, talented, stubborn, and a knack for music."

Erik was silent. "How is he my son?"

Christine smirked. "Don't you remember, the night before Raoul and myself left for Italy, for our wedding..."

_She was gone. The one true love in his life was gone. He sat there for hours, staring at the same music box, its tune playing over and over. "You alone, can make my song take flight." a heartbroken Phantom said. "It's over now," he whispered. Tears soaked his shirt. "The music of the night is dead."_

_"Then let the Music live again for one last night." a voice said. He turned around to see Christine standing there. _

_"Christine, what are you doing here?" he said. "You don't belong here."_

_"I couldn't let myself live without giving you one last thing to remember me by." she whispered. "Is it true, my Angel. Do you truly love me?"_

_He nodded and sniffed. "More then life itself."_

_Christine ran a hand over his disfigured face. "Then let me show you how much I love you..." She kissed him again; her lips caressed his so tenderly. He felt her arms go around her neck and pull him closer. _

_But he stopped, letting his nobility take over. "Christine, this is wrong. You belong to him."_

_She shushed him. "Tonight, my Phantom. I belong to you. Please. Just one night."_

_"Oh, Christine." he said. _

_"Help me, my Angel," the soprano whispered. "Help me make the Music of the Night."_

_No more was said. He kissed her lovingly as she led him over to the bed where they slowly began to undress..._

"So he's my son." Erik said, recalling that night when their love took flight.

"From head to toe." she said. "Now, lets get you cleaned up. We can't have that wound getting infected."

She took a bottle of wine from his shelf and popped the top. "That's exactly what I need." Erik muttered. She held the bottle over his wound and poured it, the wound stung. "Gentle, please!" he begged.

A pinprick was felt against his skin as Christine flushed his would and began to sew it up. He clenched his teeth tight together, until it was done.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

"It hurt like hell," Erik said. Christine chuckled and watched his eyes close.

"Sleep tight, my Angel." she kissed his forehead as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Christine got up, another thought ran through her mind. "My son. Erik is right, he could be in danger." She scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it by Erik, incase he were to awake and she be gone.

The soprano made her way up to the Prima Dona's room where she saw Erik sitting, his shirt was soaked with tears.

"Erik," she said. "My son."

The boy looked at the mirror. "Mother?" he asked. He ran over to the mirror and watched her appear. "Mother! Are you all right?" She opened the mirror as he ran through it and hugged her son tightly.

"I'm fine." Christine said. "How is Raoul?"

Erik's face shrunk. "Upset." he paused. "Is it true? Is the Phantom my real father?"

His mother nodded. "Yes, all that Raoul told you was true. Erik, the Phantom, is indeed your father." A smile ran across the boy's face.

"Can I see him?" he asked. Christine listened intensely, but all was silent in the Opera House.

"Come with me, quickly, before anyone sees." Erik ran past her and down into the hallway. Christine slid the door shut and locked it. Christine and her son sped hastily down the path and into the awaiting boat. Erik jumped in and Christine began to row.

After a few moments, they arrived at the Phantom's lair. Erik saw him sitting on the bed, blood seeped from his wound.

"Father!" he called. The Phantom picked is head up.

"Erik." he muttered. He was semi-conscious, as the boy came running over. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Father. I'm fine." the boy said.

"There's another name you're going to have to get used to, Erik." Christine said. "Father."

The Phantom sleepily and closed his eyes. "That's a name I am willing to hear." Sleep engulfed him as Christine watched him sleep.

"My father, the Phantom." Erik whispered. "Wait until the kids at school hear that."

Christine laughed quietly. "Yes, they'll be petrified. Come now," she hurried him off to a smaller bed that was in his lair. "off to bed with you." Erik looked at his father once more; a smile crept across his face. After putting on a large nightshirt he lay down in the bed his mother prepared and fell asleep.

"My father, the Phantom," he muttered again, a smile crept across his face.

After Christine was sure her son was asleep she sat down next to her Phantom and slowly removed his mask. This event earned not the slightest stir from him. Her eyes lingered upon his face, a handsome one at that. She wasn't afraid of his face, but only that he'd hide that now. It was like it had been ten years ago.

She ran a finger over his cheek. "Do not fear, Erik. I have no fearand neither should you." She lie down next to him and fell asleep.

**Late at night**

His eyes opened slowly to feel an arm across his chest. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lowly lit area. A small snore came from his son that lay in a bed halfway across the room. He rubbed his eyes, realizing something was missing.

He bolted upright, only to have the tear in his shoulder scream. He clutched his shoulder and let out a muffled cry of pain, and placing a hand over his cursed face. He fell back onto the bed, his teeth clenched.

"Shh." A voice soothed. "Relax, Erik."

Erik felt the pressure on the bed shift as Christine's face came into view above his. "What have you done with my mask?" he muttered angrily.

"It's on the table besides you." She responded. He looked and reached for it, only to have Christine stop him. "Please, your face holds no horror, Erik. I want to look into your eyes, to see your face." He felt her hand run across his face and down the right side, where the mask would have been.

"I don't want Erik to see me, he may be frightened." He confessed. Christine shook her head.

"He loves you, he won't fear you, I promise." She got up and began to change his bandage. "You're healing quite nicely, but you must relax."

He sat through the process as the bandages as the blood was removed from his skin. The tape irritated his skin as she slowly pealed it off and replaced it.

"There," she said a few minutes later. "done."

"Thank heaven." He muttered. The soprano rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I should see what is happening up there, I'm sure Madame Giry as some information as to who they were." Christine got up. "Watch him for me, Erik."

"Just come back, and be careful." He responded. Christine bent down and gave him a reassuring kiss, then left. He watched her go into the boat and row away. But something clicked in the back of his head and gave him an uneasy feeling. He slowly got up and quickly dressed, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. He reluctantly put the mask over his face again.

He walked over to the boy and shook him. "Erik, wake up."

The boy stirred slightly and yawned. "What?"

His father stood over him. "Come quickly, something is happening."

**At the mirror**

Christine walked slowly down the path and finally arrived at the mirror. She peered in and saw that her room was dark. With a pull on the lever the mirror opened and she slowly walked through.

"Christine." A voice said. His voice sent chills down her neck. Raoul walked out from a dark corner.

"Raoul." She said. He hugged her suddenly.

"Listen to me, Christine." He whispered. "Get your son and leave this place, quick."

Christine gave him a strange look. "Why?"

Raoul spoke quickly. "Don't ask questions, just go get him and—"

The door burst open as several shots fired. "Get down!" one commanded.

"I'm sorry, Christine. They threatened to kill me of I didn't get you here!" Raoul cried.

The leader walked over, Christine noticed a patch across his eye. "Countess, how good of you to join us." He taunted.

"Why are you bothering with her?" Raoul screamed. "I'm worth more then she!" Christine watched in horror as the gunman struck Raoul across the face, a gash was made in the Count's face.

"Raoul!" Christine cried. She looked at the gunman. "What do you want?"

He placed the barrel of the gun under her chin and gazed into her eyes. "Your Phantom has left five of my brothers dead, surely you thought I would return."

"Mother!" Erik came careening through the mirror as a pair of arms grabbed him.

"Erik! Let him go!" Christine begged. "I'll give you anything you want, just don't harm my son or Raoul."

"Then tell me where the Phantom lives!" the man retorted.

Christine's lips sealed tightly. "He's merely a ghost, I was the on who killed your brothers." She said bravely.

"Then who was the man with the mask?" the leader screamed.

"It was me, I was playing the Phantom the whole time." Raoul said. His heart stung to even think those words.

"Then where did the boy," he made a gesture towards Erik, "come from?"

"There's a secret room behind the wall," Christine said. "We were hiding there."

The man scanned Christine for a flaw, but he found none on the talented actress. "Take the boy and his father away, and leave the Countess in the room upstairs."

From behind the mirror, the Phantom watched the men take Christine, Erik and Raoul away. He quickly made his way down to his lair to retrieve his weapon. "Now you are out of the equation. I shall rid my theatre of these fools by myself, and myself alone."

**Down in his lair**

He fastened the sword to his belt, completing his attire. Black was certain a good color for him. But the color wasn't important now.

All that he cared about was Christine and Erik. Maybe for Raoul's life, but not that much.

"Seal my fate tonight." He whispered. "Tonight, the Phantom makes his second stage debut." With one last breath he left. He would save Christine and Erik.

Even if it meant his life in return…

_ch 7 up soon…_


	7. The Black Knight, part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Will Erik and Christine be rescued? Read and find out! This story's beginning to wind down, only a few chapters left!

Enjoy!

**The Black Knight, part 2**

Erik opened his eyes, darkness engulfed him. A cold chain surrounded his wrists, sending fear and panic careening through him. "Mother!" he screamed. "Mother!"

A pair of arms went around him. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Christine whispered. She felt him shudder against her body.

Erik nuzzled his head into her chest; tears cascaded from his eyes, soaking his mother's shirt. "I'm sacred Mother. What's going to happen to us?"

Christine sighed. "I don't know, son. I don't know."

Erik sniffed. "Will Father come save us?"

She rubbed her son's face. "I do hope so. If I know him, he'll be here soon." Erik held her tightly.

Christine looked up into the darkness, hoping to see that strange pair of yellow eyes glancing down at her. But they weren't there.

_'Erik,'_ she thought. _'I need you. Please, my Angel. Come to your Angel of Music.'_

She closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her again. She fell asleep as his voice came to her again.

"God has wadged his price, so stand and watch it burn. They've past the point of no return."

**In another part of the Opera House**

Blood seeped from a cut in his forehead, the strike of the gun still blazed. "I'll ask you again. Where is the Phantom?" a man yelled.

Raoul looked at him. "I may not like the man, but I an no traitor. You want to find him, you do it."

Raoul was striked again, the pain in his jaw exploded. "Fine then. Your precious Countess and Viscomte will meet their maker!" He snapped his fingers. "Joseph, William! Finish the Count off and make it look like an accident."

Raoul's eyes grew wide with fear. Joseph and William grinned. "Of course, sir." The door was slammed shut as they walked towards the helpless Count. "Well, looks like you've run out of luck, Count." Joseph raised a gun to Raoul's temple as William held his mouth shut.

Suddenly the room went dark, Joseph fell silent. "Joseph, pull the trigger." William chuckled. No response came from Joseph. "Joseph, pull the goddamn t—"

Raoul felt William's hands go cold fell away from him. His hands suddenly became free as the gentle glide of a sword cut the rope. "Thank you." Raoul said.

A few candles around the room were relit as Raoul saw his rescuer. "Phantom." The Count's eyes narrowed.

"Erik." he said. "Call me Erik."

"I'd prefer Phantom." Raoul challenged. He only called his _friends_ by their first name, and the Phantom was certainly not on a friendly basis.

"Whatever you want. Now, tell me. Where are they?" the asked.

Raoul gave him a look. "Where is who?"

Erik put his sword up to Raoul's throat. "I could kill you with the flick of my wrist, but you know where Christine and my son are. I heard Gaston telling you a few minutes ago."

Raoul recalled the moments before his life would end. "Why should I tell you? You stole _my_ wife and _my _son away from me." He felt the tip of the sword make an indent in his skin.

"You try my patience, Mousier." Erik said darkly. "Tell me where Christine and Erik are." He twisted the sword around, earning a painful glance from the Count. "Or I could have your blood on my hands as well."

Raoul knocked the sword from the Phantom's hand. "As long as they're safe, that's all I care about." Raoul stated. "I'll tell you where they are," He extended his hand out to Erik, creating a truce. "on one condition."

Erik eyed the Count as he holstered his sword. "What would that be?"

"You leave Christine and Erik alone, never bother us again." Raoul stated.

Erik stared at the Count, his eyes wide.

**In their room**

Christine was awoken as a beam of light cut through the darkness. Erik stirred in her arms. Someone grabbed them and shoved them out into the light.

"Come now, the Countess and her son have a public notice to announce." A voice said as blindfolds were placed over their eyes, leading them somewhere.

"Why are you doing this?" Christine asked.

"You rich folks think you can outwit us, don't you? Taking money and food away from our children? I have some private business with the Count that must be settled."

Christine felt herself be pushed into another room, her son crashing into her. "For now, Countess. You shall be here, until it is time."

The door was shut abruptly as Erik and Christine sat there, trying to figure out a way to escape.

**In Christine's dressing room**

Erik stared at him, no words came to mind.

"Do we have a deal?" Raoul asked. Erik was speechless. How could he abandon the woman he loved, and his son? "Do we have a deal, Phantom?" Raoul asked again.

This was the most difficult decision he's ever had to make, and the most painful one. But Erik and Christine's lives depended on it. He raised his hand slowly and grasped Raoul's. "Deal." He said solemnly.

"All right, listen up." Raoul said. "They're in the hallway that's just above the scenery room…"

**1 hour later**

"It's time, Countess." Gaston said. Christine felt herself being pulled up, and Erik being dragged behind her.

The darkness was cut by a light as Gaston pulled them out. "Listen up, Phantom!" His voice echoed through the hall. "I have something you may want."

"Help! Father!" Erik shouted loudly. Gaston smacked him across the face as he fell back.

"Erik!" Christine called. "Please, don't hurt him!" she begged.

"Let him alone!" the doors burst open as Raoul burst through, a gun in hand. Gaston gasped.

"How did you escape?" Gaston yelled furiously.

A voice boomed over the chaos. "I have set him free. I shall do the same to you, only if you release Christine and Erik."

"Phantom!" Gaston yelled. "Show yourself!" There was no response. "Weapons ready, men. Be prepared to expect the unexpected." The sounds of guns loading echoed through the house.

"Give up, Gaston. You won't win." Raoul called.

"Just watch me!" He aimed his gun towards Raoul. "You will be the first to—" His jaw popped as he fell to the ground.

"You shall have to go through me first!" the Phantom jumped down, sword drawn.

"Kill him!" Gaston yelled. "KILL HIM!"

About ten men charged towards Erik, who disappeared into a cloud. A hole appeared in the floor as he fell through it and down into a room. All ten jumped down, the trap closed behind them.

**On stage**

Gaston held Erik by the neck. Christine was brought up behind him, her eyes full of hear.

"Phantom!" Gaston yelled. "I know you're here! Show yourself!" The ceiling remained quiet. Gaston grew angrier and grabbed the boy by this throat. The blade of his sword pressed slightly to the boy's skin as Erik held his breath. "Do you want this boy's blood on your hands?" he yelled furiously.

Below the stage, the Phantom snickered. After finding the trap door that Erik was seated on, he slipped a note through the crack. Erik felt hit rub against his leg. He watched as Gaston yelled again, cursing the Phantom for being a coward. He slowly opened the letter and read it.

_Erik- _

_Don't let your arms get caught. Close your eyes and stay silent. I shall not come to you. You will come to me._

Erik read the note curiously. Suddenly the lights went out again. He felt the floor beneath him drop as he was robbed of his breath. He began to fall, but didn't stop. He finally landed in a pair of arms.

"Erik," a voice said. The boy saw he had landed in Raoul's arms. "are you okay?"

"Yea," he dusted himself off. "I'm okay." He glanced around to see that someone was missing. "Where's father?"

The Phantom suddenly burst through the door and fell to the floor. "Father!" Erik called. He ran towards him but stopped abruptly.

A white mask lay near him, parts of it covered with blood. Erik saw his father's face. His whole face. He reached out and touched the misshaped figure. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

His father suddenly jumped. "Do you want nightmares, my dear boy?" he said harshly.

Erik didn't move. "Your face, it doesn't scare me, Father." He saw the dismay in his father's eyes. The Phantom grabbed his mask and cleaned it of the blood, then placed it back on his face.

"Phantom!" Gaston's voice reached down below. "Show yourself, you coward!"

He looked up. "I must go. Count, Erik, stay here." He began to walk up the stairs, but fell.

"Father, you are not well." Erik said.

"Stay here." He commanded and put more authority in his voice.

Erik tried to reach towards him, but Raoul stopped him. "Let him go, Erik." Raoul looked at the Phantom. "He will save your mother, I don't doubt that." The Phantom looked at Raoul.

Was that a compliment?

Raoul removed his sword from his side. "Here," he tossed the belt towards the Phantom. "you will need it more then me." He grabbed it, and reluctantly clipped it around his waist.

"I will save her, I promise." The Phantom said and left.

This was it, the final fight.

**Up top**

Gaston was still screaming. "Phantom!" he called. No response came. Now, he had lost his temper. "Erik!"

The doors to the theatre opened, and in walked Erik. "You called?" he mocked.

Gaston drew his sword. "This is it, the final battle." He leapt off the stage and charged towards Erik, who disappeared into the darkness. Gaston stopped and eyed each corner.

He suddenly received a painful blow to the head as Erik hit him with the sword. "Why are you doing this, Gaston?" he asked.

Gaston kicked him and held his sword up high. "Oh, you don't remember?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me." Erik retorted and backed up towards the stage where a frightened Christine watched.

Gaston chuckled darkly. "Revenge, my dear brother." He said. "Revenge for the pain and hurt you put our mother through."

Erik was silent. He blinked a few times. "Brother?" he questioned. Gaston merely nodded.

"Yes, Erik." He threw in a swift lash at Erik, who blocked the sword with his. "Brother. Our mother is dead, all thanks to you."

The boys began a grueling swordfight up towards the stage. Metal on metal clashed as they fought. But Erik proved to be a better swordsman then Gaston, for he left a large gash running from his ear towards his neck. Gaston, however, was able to cut Erik's arm, his cloak became soaked with blood.

Christine thought that Erik had won, but that theory was easily disproved. Gaston was able to kick him down and deliver a painful cut towards his legs and chest. Erik rolled painfully onto the stage as Gaston chuckled.

**In the lobby**

"Come on, hurry!" Erik called. Raoul trailed behind the boy as they ran towards the opera doors.

"Slow down, Erik!" Raoul shouted back. He and the boy had raced up countless numbers of stairs as the fight between the Phantom and Gaston intensified.

But the doors wouldn't open. They were locked as they arrived. "Father!" Erik banged on the doors. "Let us in, please!" A loud scream was heard followed by an evil laugh.

"Come on, come on!" Erik shook the door.

Raoul came over with a hammer he found laying on the ground. "Stand back!" he urged. He gave the wooden door a large bang, but it merely cracked the wood.

Erik listened intensely to the fight. Inside, he heard Gaston laugh.

**Inside**

Erik rolled painfully to the ground as Gaston's sword was withdrawn from his shoulder. Gaston laughed as he walked towards Erik, his sword drawn again.

"Well, looks like the famed Phantom isn't what everyone expects. It's a shame I have to kill you." He snapped his fingers. "Joseph! William!" No one came. He looked around.

"Dead," Erik huffed. "They're all dead. It's just you and me now." Gaston kicked his sword away.

"Fine. Then I shall kill you on my own!" He raised his sword high and brought it down, only to be stopped.

Christine grabbed his wrist. "Leave him alone!" she yelled. Gaston threw her down and aimed his sword for her.

"I shall deal with your girlfriend first, then your son." He raised the sword high, preparing to slice Christine. She screamed loudly, only to have the sword stop and fall at her feet.

He fell to the side; Erik's sword was visible through Gaston's bleeding body. He coughed and fell into the pit area. Christine watched with tears in her eyes as Erik crawled towards her.

"Erik." She whispered. "Thank god." He collapsed into her lap as the doors finally opened, and the police walked in. Raoul started barking commands as they rushed towards the stage. Christine was taken, and Erik cuffed.

As Raoul talked with the police, Erik spotted movement in the pit. "For my father and mother, the beast shall die!" Gaston yelled. He aimed his gun for Raoul as fear jumped into his eyes.

Erik pushed the cops away and ran. "No!" He yelled. Gaston pulled the trigger as Erik pushed Raoul out of the way, the bullet him hi square in the chest.

From a distance, Christine's son watched in horror as the police shot Gaston. He watched his father fall to the floor. "NOOO!" he yelled. His voice echoed as his father fell to the stage, he didn't move after that.

"Erik!" Christine yelled. "Erik…" tears fell to his face as something fell from a cord around his neck. It was the ring she gave him ten years ago.

And that was covered in blood..

_ch 8 up soon..._


	8. My Immortal

Disclaimer: don't own it…_sigh_

Did Erik make it? Read to find out! There's a song by Evanescence in here, called "My Immortal" doesn't belong to me…I'm planning on doing a songfic with the same song as her soon, once my Power Ranger stories are done.

Special thanks to Tinkie for her encouraging reviews, and everyone else who reviewed. Keep an eye out for my next fic. It'll be a series of songfics that go through the movie, to get an insight of the characters' minds.

Also thanks to my friend Amanda (phan—chan) for her help with these chapters and insight on what go happen…

Last chapter, everyone!

**My Immortal**

The room was silent s he lay motionless. His white mask lay a few feet away from his lifeless body. His mask was caked in blood, as well as the ring.

Christine watched in horror was his body lay motionless. She slowly stepped towards him. "Erik…" she whispered. The police stood silent, waiting for a command from the Count. "Erik!" Christine's heartbroken cries echoed through the empty concert hall.

"No!" her son called. Erik tried to run to his father, but Raoul stopped him. Raoul watched as his wife dropped to the Phantom's side and stare into his lifeless eyes.

She ran a finger through his hair as tears flowed from her eyes. "Erik…" she muttered. "Please, don't leave me." Again, no response came. The soprano broke down. She remembered those words that he said when she left. "You alone can help my song…take…flight." She closed her eyes as she heard his response in her head.

"Help me make the music of the night."

Christine gasped. That was not a voice that was inside her head. "Erik?" she asked. She looked at his face and was lost for words.

"Christine," He muttered. "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Erik, you're alive!" she said happily. "But how…what…"

Erik reached into his jacket and pulled a few sheets of paper from his inside pocket. His son came careening up onto stage and fell next to his father, astonished at the papers the Phantom held.

"My score!" Erik said. The Phantom smiled as he handed over the score for _The Return of Don Juan._

"I was going to return it to you later, but then all of this happened." The Phantom stated.

The reunion was short-lived as the Phantom was seized by the Constable. "Count, we have him!"

Raoul walked over to where Christine and his son stood. "Thank you, Constable. But that will not be necessary."

"What?" The Constable asked. The Phantom went bug-eyed. "But Sir, this man has countless murders, kidnapping, --"

"His record will be taken off, due to what he has done for my family and myself." Raoul stated. "He has helped us through this hard time, and therefore has done enough to repay his crimes." Raoul walked out into the middle of the stage and raised his voice.

"Let it be known today, this man, the Phantom, is a free man in this town. He shall have the same rights as anyone else here, regardless of his past. So uncuff him, Constable. He is an equal."

The Phantom stared at Raoul. "Why?" he asked.

"As I said before, you have helped us through of these hardships, rescuing Christine and my son, and putting yourself in the path of danger. For all that, you will be given the reward of freedom and equality. Anyone says anything to you, about…" he gestured towards his misshapen face. "they will personally answer to me."

He was still dumbfounded. "Thank you…I guess."

Raoul walked over towards Christine. "Darling, are you all right?" He hugged her, but felt no passion behind it. Her eyes lingered to meet the Phantom's, a gaze full of longing.

"Yes," she said. "I'm okay." It hurt her so much say these words.

"Come then, lets get you Erik checked out." Raoul took Christine's hand and lead her away from the heartbroken Phantom.

Erik looked at his father. His eyes were distant as they walked out. "Erik!" Raoul called. "Now!"

He looked once more and bowed his head. The police followed the young Viscomte out, leaving the Phantom alone on stage. "Christine," he whispered into the darkness. "I love you." She was out of his life…

…forever.

**XXXXX**

_I'm so tired of being here__suppressed by all of my childish fears__and if you have to leave__i wish that you would just leave__because your presence still lingers here__and it won't leave me alone _

**XXXXX**

A steady rain began to fall as the police, and the Count and his family exited. A triumphant smile came to Raoul's face as he, Christine and Erik stepped up into the carriage.

Erik watched as they pulled away from the empty opera house, a feeling of remorse and loneliness washed over him. All the time they had spent together working on his opera, gone. He tried to forget, but couldn't. The Phantom did so much for him.

Now it was gone, and just another memory.

**XXXXX**

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__this pain is just too real  
__there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__and I've held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me_

**XXXXX**

Weeks had gone by, and not a word from him. Raoul could not get Erik to talk to him for weeks. Not a single glance ever since they left his father standing in the opera house. The same had gone for Christine. He heard her soft footsteps across the room.

"Christine," he called. She looked at him, pain was visible in her eyes. "we need to talk."

**XXXXX**

_You used to captivate me  
__by your resonating light  
__But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
__your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

**XXXXX**

Erik sat at his organ, not a single spark of inspiration came to him. He was alone again, just like the years before she came. But now, he was free. Raoul gave him a life worth living. He could go out, get married, and have kids if he wanted to.

But there was only one woman for him. Tears soaked the keys as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Christine." Now, he had a son. A son that loved for him what he was, not what he looked like. All the time they spent on his opera was just a memory.

A memory that was turned to dust.

**XXXXX**

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real__There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__and I've held your hand through all of these years  
__but you still have all of me_

**XXXXX**

Christine stood at the bridal room, trying to keep her tears back. Raoul had requested that they renew their vows, because off that has happened. She looked in the mirror and saw herself standing in the wedding dress. A white mask suddenly appeared behind it.

"Erik." Christine said solemnly. The mask disappeared as the door opened, to reveal Meg standing there.

"Christine," she said. "what's wrong?" The soprano shook her head.

"I…don't know. Everywhere I look, I see him." Christine looked at Meg. "Everyday, I think of him." Meg hugged her friend.

"Then maybe you belong with him." she whispered. Christine looked at Meg, disbelief shown in her eyes. Outside the door, Raoul listened in to their conversation. He let out a heavy sigh and stormed out the door and ran towards the Opera house. His was going to set things right.

**XXXXX**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__and though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__and I've held your hand through all of these years  
__but you still have all of me_

**XXXXX**

Christine walked down the aisle as her husband hovered in the dark. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the look on Raoul's pleasant face. His hair as neatly done, a wide smile plastered upon his face. It was a tradition in his family for the church to be dark as the bride walked down the aisle. The ceremony was conducted by candlelight, as per an old superstition: If a wedding could not be seen, no evil would come to it.

From his seat, her son watched, the same pain built up in his heart. He wanted to be with his father, the Phantom, so much. He wanted to see him again. But he never would. The Phantom stayed in his haven in the opera house. Personally, Erik would have liked to stay there as well.

"Father," he said as a tear slipped down his face. "I miss you."

"Lets begin." The priest announced. "We come here today to wed these two lovers in the bonds of holy matrimony. These two have fought through many hardships, but have kept their love strong. So here today, we are go join Christine Daaé and…"

The lights were turned on to reveal the man standing in front of Christine. She finally saw his face, a look of awe came over Christine as she smiled.

Christine felt warm lips caress hers in a sweet and tender kiss…

**6 years later**

"Erik!" a man called. Erik turned around, his friend Brian came careening down the street.

"Hey Erik. What are you doing after school?"

The teen smiled. "Father and I are working on my opera." Brian rolled his eyes.

"That thing, again?" Erik threw him a look.

"Madame Giry wants to make my opera happen. She wants to perform it and have me in the part of _Don Juan_."

"Neat. When's it playing? I may have to go see it." His friend asked.

"Soon." Erik said. He walked towards his house to see a young girl careening down the street. "I must be leaving." Brian headed off towards the other direction.

"Erik!" she called and jumped into his arms. "You're home from the store! Did you get anymore staff paper?"

Erik smiled at his sister. "Yes, Belle. I did." Belle smiled.

"Good. Father is wanting to hear your opera." Belle walked back up towards the house as her mother and father immerged.

"Erik, so nice of you to join us." His mother called.

"Now, Christine. The boy was busy working. Let him alone." She was about to say something, but he stopped her.

"Christine," he said. But Christine gave him a look and he shut his mouth.

"Erik!" Belle said. "Come watch the sunset with me!"

Erik sighed. "All right, hold on!" he and his sister walked towards the gate and sat down.

Christine smiled at her children as they watched the sun set. "They're perfect, aren't they?" she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

"They are." She agreed. The sun peaked over the porch as she gazed into her husband's eyes. She traced the outline of a mask that lay against his face. "What is it that draws me to you, Erik?" she asked.

"Cold blooded killers get the girl." Erik chuckled. "No is it…the ex-Phantom of the Opera is free. I have a wife, two wonderful children and a beautiful life." He smiled.

His lips met hers in a warming kiss. Christine cocked her head. "I've been wondering something, Erik. For a while now."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"How exactly did _Don Juan_ end?" Christine asked. Erik smiled at her; the ending of his opera came into mind as he held her close.

"They lived happily ever after."

_The End_

* * *

_That's all, folks! The end of "Immortal Angel" _

_Again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! __Keep an eye out for my next series of songfics, title to be determined! _


End file.
